


throw away this dizzy city

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clans, Eventual Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Shapeshifting, surgeon kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Kihyun never thought one of his patients would end up turning his careful, cautious life upside down.





	throw away this dizzy city

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this fic is for the _shapeshifters_ square for the Kihyungwon bingo, but also to celebrate our prince's birthday! ♡
> 
> I tried something new with this fic, so I hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> as always, shoutout to [Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingbee) for proofreading and helping with the plot (and my sister too I guess even though all she did was leave a comment saying "gayyy" on the google doc)

Kihyun sighed, pulling the mask away from his mouth as he slumped against the wall of the operating room. Leaning his head back, he stared up at the off-white ceiling for a minute before letting his eyes slip shut. 

“We did good today,” a low voice congratulated him accompanied by a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes, rolling his head to the side to see the anesthesiologist, Hyunwoo, sitting beside him. 

“Yeah.” Kihyun nodded, then sighed again. The operation hadn’t been particularly tedious, but it had been stressful in its own way. They all were, really - he needed the utmost precision in every move he made, after all - but this one was something he had ever experienced before. The entire time, the tissue under his tools was almost… Alive. Always one step ahead of him, seemingly healing at the same time as he cut and stitched.

But Kihyun didn’t dare say a word. No one else could’ve noticed what was happening, it was barely noticeable. If Kihyun hadn’t been doing this job for years, he wouldn’t have caught it, either. 

He also had an idea about just what he was seeing, and he knew he couldn’t tell any of his coworkers about it. His brain was yelling at him, telling him it was impossible, but there was no other way to justify what he had seen.

The man lying on the operating table wasn’t fully human.

 

With a heavy breath, he pushed himself up and onto his feet, offering a hand to Hyunwoo who declined it with a shake of his head. He watched as the nurses flitted around the man, eventually taking him to a recovery room, and quietly kept an eye on them. He suspected the man would wake up as soon as he thought the coast was clear and disappear as quickly as possible. 

Slipping into the closest bathroom, he made sure he was alone in there before taking a breath, willing his body to shift into the tiniest form he could imagine: a ladybug. 

He scurried along the floor and slipped under the door of the recovery room before perching himself atop one of the machines, observing. He was exhausted after the surgery but it felt like every nerve in his body was rattling, shaking against his bones. He needed to know.

Sure enough, when the last of the nurses trickled out and the man was left alone, Kihyun watched as he blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. The woosh of his exhale was barely noticeable, but Kihyun definitely noticed when he began pushing himself up into a seated position.

This was his chance. If he waited any longer, it might be too late.

Scurrying back down onto the floor, he positioned himself behind the curtain hanging from the wall on one side of the room before shifting back into his human form. He heard the man take in a sharp breath, and stepped out from behind the curtain, immediately making eye contact.

“Doctor,” he breathed out, his voice wavering ever so slightly. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I tend to get that reaction a lot,” Kihyun answered. He willed his heart rate to slow down as he kept talking, “I was your surgeon today.”

“Ah. Well, thank you for… Stitching me up.”

“Quite a nasty stab wound you had there.”

The patient visibly gulped, hand subconsciously coming up to his side where there had once been a gash. “I’m rather unlucky.”

Keeping his sharp gaze trailed on the man, Kihyun nodded. “I see.”

For a moment, neither of them said anything, then Kihyun exhaled, slipping his hands into the pockets of his scrubs. “You’re not from around here.”

“No, I was visiting family.”

Kihyun cocked an eyebrow. “Yet none of them were here, waiting for you?”

The man’s gaze hardened and he tilted his chin up, as if taunting the surgeon. “They don’t know what happened.”

“It’s protocol for us to alert families.”

“I didn’t have a phone on me.”

“Or…” Kihyun took a step towards the bed, causing the man to sit up straighter. “You’re not here visiting family.”

Surprise graced the man’s features for a brief moment before he expertly schooled his face back into a completely neutral expression. “What are you suggesting, doctor?”

Kihyun decided to cut the chase. Pulling a hand out of his pocket to rest it against the steel beam of the bed frame, he shrugged. “You’re a shifter, just passing through. Found yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. The clans here aren’t forgiving, you’re lucky you only got stabbed.”

The man offered Kihyun a smirk. He raised a hand to push back the silver hair falling into his eyes and shrugged. “It was worse before the ambulance arrived. Probably could’ve died if you hadn’t saved me, doc.” 

Kihyun scoffed, slightly amused. “Why are you here? I know everyone in both the clans. You’re not one of them and you’re not one of us, either.”

“I’m part of the Chae clan.”

Kihyun then stopped, shock overtaking his body. “Chae, you said?”

It was then the man’s turn to scoff, breaking their eye contact for the first time since they started talking. “I take from that that you heard what happened.”

“I…” He was at a loss for words. His grip on the bed frame tightened. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We were the cause of our own downfall.” 

“Well.” Kihyun took a breath, straightened out his posture. “Here is probably the safest place for you, honestly. The hospital, I mean.”

“I have no reason to trust you.”

Kihyun raised his eyebrows, then shrugged, pushing away from the bed. “You’re right, you don’t. You can stay or you can leave.” He slipped his hands back into his pockets. “I’ll process the paperwork if you do disappear. I’ll just need a name.”

The man hesitated, studying Kihyun’s face for a moment before answering. “Chae Hyungwon.”

With a nod, Kihyun turned to exit the room. “Stay safe, Hyungwon.”

  
  


Based on his attitude, Kihyun had honestly expected Hyungwon to disappear overnight, so it came as a surprise to him when one of the nurses approached him with a clipboard the next day, informing him that these were the vitals of his patient from last night and that he should  _ “really look them over, there’s something odd going on.” _ He thanked the nurse and began reading over the document as he made his way to Hyungwon’s room, pushing the door open with his side as he kept his eyes on the clipboard.

“Good morning, doc,” came a familiar voice, a teasing lilt to it, and Kihyun looked up to see him sitting up, a grin on his face.

“You stayed.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “I figured I might as well. Didn’t expect you to be back so soon, though.”

Kihyun tucked the clipboard under his arm, crossing them on his chest. “Why did you stay?”

Hyungwon’s smile never left his face. “Because you’re not a threat to me.”

“How would you know that?”

“You reaction to me telling you that I was part of the Chae clan was interesting. We didn’t have many allies. You could’ve easily killed me if you wanted to, but you didn’t.” He sat up straighter, pulling his legs closer to him by the ankles, and crossed them. “I know neither of the clans here liked us very much. I thought the animosity must’ve dissipated when my clan was wiped out, but clearly,” he gestured to his previously injured side, “It didn’t.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, willing the man to carry on. 

“Well, I did some research, Doctor Yoo Kihyun. Am I wrong to assume that you’re from the Yoo clan?”

Before Kihyun could say anything, Hyungwon continued. “But you’re not. Not really.”

Kihyun felt his heart racing under his blue shirt but managed to school his face into an unimpressed expression. “That’s a bold assumption to make.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “It’s not an assumption. I’d call it… An informed guess.” 

“Informed?”

“I know that you were outcast.” The man’s gaze was sharp.

“You’re wrong.”

It was Hyungwon’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Am I?”

“I wasn’t outcast.” Kihyun’s heart pounded in his chest, in his ears. He needed to watch the things he said - he couldn’t give away too much. 

Hyungwon leaned back against the steel bed frame. “Either way, you’re no longer in the clan, but they protect you. What I haven’t been able to figure out is why. Why you’re no longer included and why they continue to protect you.”

“That’s for me to know.”

“And for me to find out,” Hyungwon answered.

With a deep breath, Kihyun shook his head. “You don’t need to get involved in all of this. I don’t know what you’re here for, but I suggest you leave town.”

“I’ve still got a week to recover.” Hyungwon’s smile had returned. “I’m not leaving until then.”

Kihyun raised his eyebrows as he uncrossed his arms to look at the clipboard. “According to your results, you don’t need a week. I’m supposed to clear you for discharge by tomorrow.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, his confident persona faltering. “Already?”

“You must know that our bodies heal faster than humans’. There’s not much I can do. I could say that you’re not fit for discharge, but I’d need to give a reason and the nurses who would have to check up on you would see right through that.” Kihyun met Hyungwon’s eyes over the clipboard and was surprised to find fear blatantly obvious on the man’s face. His shoulders fell and he sighed, lowering the clipboard once more. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know where to go,” Hyungwon admitted. He was sitting up straight once again, gaze downcast, watching his hands. “You suggested I leave town but I can only get so far in one shot, and who knows where I’ll be when I have to shift back. You know that.”

Kihyun nodded. Shifting, while being an incredibly useful survival skill, also took its toll. They could only be in a form that wasn’t their original one for so long before becoming exhausted and having to switch back - or, even worse, switching back suddenly because their bodies just couldn’t take it anymore. For someone on the run, like Hyungwon, being in their original form could be life-threatening.

However, Kihyun also knew he couldn’t trust just anybody. He knew what Shifter clans were capable of, having been a part of one for the majority of his life, and he knew the Chae clan were known to be particularly vicious and cruel. Hyungwon hadn’t given him any reason to be afraid, but he hadn’t given him any reason to trust him, either.

“I can tell you how to get out of this town without shifting,” Kihyun finally said. “I know a way out that the clans don't usually use. It’ll save you some energy for the rest of the journey to wherever it is you’re going. But that’s all I can do for you.”

Hyungwon then met his gaze and held it for a moment. “It’s better than nothing,” Hyungwon finally said, and Kihyun let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding. “Thank you.”

Instead of a verbal response, Kihyun just nodded. His thoughts were running at a mile a minute, trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, that he wasn’t potentially putting both himself and Hyungwon in harm’s way.

“I’ll come back tomorrow after you’re discharged. Meet me outside,” he stated before turning around. If only he felt as confident as he sounded.

 

Trying to conceal the shaking of his hands, Kihyun shoved them deep into the pockets of his jeans. It was one of the rare occasions where he wasn’t wearing his work scrubs, but he kind of wished he was wearing them. The weird looks people were giving him for loitering around the entrance of the hospital, waiting for Hyungwon to emerge, were making him even more anxious than he already was. Every time the sliding doors opened, he would jump a little and turn to look at the person exiting just to be met with a questioning glance from someone that wasn’t Hyungwon.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Hyungwon emerged, the majority of his face hidden away by a white face mask. He was wearing one of Kihyun’s old shirts and a pair of green scrub pants, which were the only things he could even call his own at this point. 

Kihyun greeted him softly, before murmuring, “We need to move quickly. If they find you, I don’t know if I can even help you.”

Hyungwon nodded, whispering a  _ thank you _ that Kihyun just barely caught.

 

They made their way through back alleys and passageways hidden between old buildings. They walked in silence, Kihyun ever so often checking over his shoulder to make sure the man was still following him.

Just as they were about to reach the town border - the unofficial one, the one delimiting the clans’ territories - Kihyun heard footsteps emerging from an alley to his left. In a state of panic, he turned to face Hyungwon, only to find him gone. He was about to freak out completely before he noticed a butterfly, fluttering just a little above him. The wings shone in the stray beams of sunlight filtering through the buildings, and Kihyun allowed himself a sigh of relief at the sight of the silver lining in the light blue wings. 

The footsteps got closer and Kihyun turned towards them in time to see one of his own clan members emerge from the alleyway.

“Oh, Kihyun.” The man seemed surprised to see him there, which reassured Kihyun. He thought it would be was safe to assume he wasn’t being tailed. “What are you doing here?”

“I have an appointment.” Kihyun didn’t have to give him any further information. He wasn’t in the clan anymore - he didn’t abide by their rules.

“A doctor’s appointment?” the man asked, a teasing smile on his face. 

Shaking his head, Kihyun managed a smile of his own. “Real funny, Taeyang.”

The blue haired man shrugged, the smile remaining in place. “Well, I have… Things to attend to.” He hesitated for a moment, his smile slipping into a softer one. “Come see us sometime. Your parents miss you.”

Kihyun nodded. “I will,” he lied.

Thankfully, Taeyang bought it, and within a few minutes, even the sound of his footsteps had disappeared down the opposite alley.

Kihyun turned around, looking for the butterfly. He found it sitting on a rusted metal beam of the fire escape attached to one of the buildings surrounding them, and gestured towards the small creature. “It’s safe,” he called out.

Delicately, the butterfly glided down onto the cobblestone ground, and within seconds, Hyungwon rematerialised in front of him. He looked a little shaken up, and before Kihyun could stop himself, he reached over to squeeze Hyungwon’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Let’s go. We’re almost there.”

 

When they reached the edge of town, a thin forest greeting them, Hyungwon spoke up. “Thank you,” he said once again. “You didn’t have to help me. I really do appreciate it.”

Kihyun nodded. “It’s fine.”

“Before I go, I have a question.”

Curious, Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Why did you lie to that guy? Taeyang?”

Kihyun blinked once, twice. “I…” At a loss for words, he looked away from Hyungwon towards the buildings they had just left behind. “I didn’t.”

Hyungwon scoffed, but it was more amused than anything else. “I know you did.”

“You seem to think you know a lot about me.” Kihyun looked up at Hyungwon’s eyes once again, pleasantly surprised to see a sliver of mirth in them.

“You’re easy to read.” The man shrugged. “Why’d you lie?”

“I have no reason to go back there, just as I have no reason to explain my problems to you,” Kihyun replied. “Now go. We can’t keep lingering here.”

Hyungwon seemed to understand that he wasn’t going to get anything more out of Kihyun, so he nodded, thanking the doctor again, before turning around and entering the forest. 

Kihyun watched as he took a few more tentative steps in before turning around, throwing Kihyun one last look over his shoulder, before gracefully shifting into a red fox and bounding away.

 

Kihyun went to bed that night with a heavy feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this and part two will be out soon!! I promise!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk) | [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)


End file.
